After Jaunt
by Ravenia Chloe
Summary: Semua orang menilai Hinata gadis yang pemalu. Tapi, adakah yang mengira bahwa gadis pemalu ini dapat mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan berani? Ino selalu mengatakan bahwa Sakura masih terkekang dengan masa lalunya, trauma karena pernyataan cintanya pernah ditolak. Tapi, apakah Ino tahu bahwa akhirnya gadis itu dapat mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada cinta barunya?/ Chap II: Sasosaku
1. Naruhina After Jaunt

Hinata tersenyum saat melihat Sasori memberikan minuman kepada Sakura. Kedua sudut bibirnya tidak tahan untuk tidak ditarik ke atas─apalagi saat melihat reaksi salah tingkah Sakura. Tawa kecilnya sukses keluar dari bibir ranumnya saat mendengar seruan tidak terima dari Ino.

"Curang! Kenapa hanya Sakura yang dapat?!"

Kira-kira seperti itulah kalimat yang diteriakkan oleh gadis pirang itu.

"Iya, kenapa Kami tidak dapat juga?" tanya Hinata, sedikit ingin menggoda temannya itu.

Sasori menoleh. Sebelah alisnya terangkat, menatap heran Hinata. "Hm, bukannya Naruto sudah membelikannya untukmu?"

"Eh?" kali ini Hinata yang menatap heran Sasori. Sebuah suara yang familier kemudian terdengar meneriakkan namanya.

"Hinata!"

 **.**

.

 **Naruto** milik **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **After Jaunt** milik **Ravenia Chloe**

AU, OOC, sedikit typo, sedikit membingungkan

lanjutan dari **Jaunt**

 **disarankan** untuk membaca **Jaunt** agar tidak bingung

.

 **.**

"Hinata!"

Hinata menoleh. Wajahnya seketika berseri-seri, senyumnya merekah, perasaannya berbunga-bunga saat melihat Naruto yang sedang melambai-lambaikan botol minuman padanya dengan senyuman khas pemuda itu─siapapun akan senang jika mendapatkan barang pemberian, apapun itu, dari orang yang disukai.

Hinata bangkit, berjalan menuju Naruto dengan langkah ringan. Diabaikannya gerutuan tidak berdaya Ino. Saat ini suasana hatinya sedang terlalu bagus hanya untuk menanggapi gerutuan-gerutuan tidak penting.

Wajah Hinata terlihat semakin-seri berseri seiring semakin dekatnya jarak di antaranya dan Naruto. Begitu juga dengan Naruto, matanya nyaris menyipit sangking lebarnya cengirannya.

"Hinata─" seru Naruto, tangannya yang memegang botol minuman ditarik ke belakang. "─tangkap!"

Mata Hinata melebar saat Naruto akan melemparkan botol minuman itu kepadanya. Refleks, Hinata berjongkok. "Tunggu!" teriaknya, kedua tangannya berusaha melindungi kepalanya. "Aku belum siap!" matanya terpejam erat, bersiap merasakan rasa sakit dan perih.

Namun, hanya suara kekehan Naruto lah yang ia dengar, sehingga Hinata mendongak dan mendapati Naruto yang merunduk menatapnya.

"Maaf. Aku hanya bercanda," ucap Naruto, tidak tertawa, namun ada senyum samar di matanya.

Tangan Naruto kemudian terulur pada Hinata. Hinata mencebik, tapi ia tetap menerima uluran tangan Naruto, membiarkan pemuda itu menariknya berdiri.

"Aku benar-benar bercanda tadi, maaf," pinta Naruto lagi saat melihat bibir Hinata masih melengkung ke bawah. Ia tidak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum geli─karena bagaimanapun juga, Hinata terlihat seperti anak-anak jika sepeti itu, dan itu imut.

"Ini." Naruto mengulurkan botol minuman pada Hinata. "Kakimu masih sakit?"

Hinata menerima botol minuman pemberian Naruto, kepalanya sedikit menunduk menyembunyikan rona di wajahnya. "Sudah tidak lagi. Terima kasih karena tadi sudah me–menggendongku."

Naruto tersenyum. "Yup, kapanpun" jawabnya, kemudian mengambil botol minumannya lalu menegukknya dengan nikmat.

Hinata menatap Naruto─yang sedang melegakan dahaganya─dari balik bulu matanya. Air menetes tumpah menuruni leher Naruto. Saat Hinata mengikuti air yang mengalir itu dan mendapati matanya tanpa sengaja melirik jakun Naruto yang bergerak naik-turun, sontak wajah Hinata memanas. Segera ia alihkan tatapannya ke kedua ujung kakinya yang bergerak-gerak gelisah. Mungkin, pikirnya, ini kesempatan yang diberikan kepadanya.

Hinata menengadah. "Naruto," panggilnya. Suaranya bergetar, namun kukuh. "Aku menyukaimu."

Naruto tersedak, air menyembur keluar dari mulutnya. Ia terlalu kaget dengan pernyataan Hinata yang tiba-tiba.

Awalnya Hinata sedikit kesal dengan respon Naruto. Tapi saat melihat Naruto masih terbatuk-batuk dan raut wajahnya benar-benar terlihat kesakitan, Hinata panik. Tersirat rasa cemas dari balik matanya yang menatap panik Naruto yang masih juga terbatuk-batuk─sepertinya benar-benar terkejut.

"Naruto! Naruto, di mana yang sakit?!" Hinata mendekati Naruto panik.

"Se–sak..." Naruto berujar dengan suara tercekat. Matanya berair. "Ti–dak bi–sa ber–na–fas..."

Hinata semakin panik. "Bagaimana ini..." lirihnya, ingin menangis.

"Na–fas bua–tan," ucap Naruto dengan suara yang hampir menghilang. Tapi Hinata mendengarnya dan ia mengerti maksudnya.

Dengan malu-malu Hinata mendekati Naruto. Ini demi menyelamatkannya, pikir Hinata. Wajah Hinata dan Naruto semakin dekat. Kedua bibir itu kemudian bersentuhan. Seharusnya begitu, tapi tidak. Hinata tidak melakukannya. Kedua bibir itu nyaris saja bersentuhan kalau saja Hinata tidak mendorong Naruto dengan tiba-tiba hingga pemuda itu terpental dengan punggung yang menyentuh tanah duluan.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya," jelas Hinata dengan suara bergetar. "Dan lagi, mana mungkin bisa sembuh dengan nafas buatan," ucapnya skeptis. Namun, sejurus kemudian sekelebat rasa bersalah mulai menggerayanginya. Perbuatannya tadi bisa jadi memperburuk kondisi Naruto dan ia menyesal karenanya.

Saat Hinata hendak memberi bantuan pada Naruto, tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu bangkit dengan wajah yang berbinar cerah. "Sudah sembuh!" teriaknya girang. "Akhirnya Aku bisa menghirupmu lagi oksigen. Aku bisa bernafas lagi!" katanya penuh haru, membuat Hinata bernafas lega.

"Teman-teman!" teriak Naruto lagi dengan girang. Segitu senangnyakah Naruto karena sembuh dari sedakannya, pikir Hinata. Pikiran Hinata ternyata salah. Karena kemudian Naruto berseru, "Ternyata Aku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Cintaku berbalas!" membuat mata Hinata melebar.

Sorak sorai pun terdengar dari yang lainnya. Berbagai ucapan selamat mereka sampaikan dengan gegap gempita. Mulai dari, "Selamat ya, Kalian berdua," dan "Ciee yang nggak jomblo lagi," sampai "Jangan lupa traktir ya."─Naruto bahkan mendapat jitakan dari Ino dan tempelengan dari Sakura.

Bibir Hinata bergetar, matanya tak lepas dari Naruto, penasaran. Mungkinkah itu maksudnya Naruto juga menyukaiku, pikirnya berharap. Mulutnya yang awalnya terkatup mulai terbuka, ingin menyakan perihal itu pada Naruto langsung."Naruto," panggilnya, membuat Naruto menoleh. "Mungkinkah, mungkinkah itu maksudnya kau... juga menyukaiku?" tanyanya agak ragu. Tapi kemudian Naruto menyeringai, kepalanya mengangguk mantap mengiyakannya, membuat Hinata tersenyum─senyum termanis yang pernah ia tunjukkan.

"Tapi... yang tadi itu nyaris sekali ya," ucap Naruto, matanya menyeringai samar. "Ciumannya."

Rona menjalari wajah Hinata, pipinya memanas. "Mak–maksudmu nafas buatan, kan," ucapnya gelagapan. "Aku, Aku tidak biasa melakukannya."

"Wah, sama, dong," ujar Naruto santai. "Maka dari itu, untuk saat ini, segini saja, ya," ucapnya kemudian sambil menyapukan bibirnya di permukaan kulit Hinata, tepat di sudut bibir gadis itu.

Hinata tidak mampu berkata apa-apa. Lidahnya kelu. Yang ia tahu suhu tubuhnya tiba-tiba meningkat dan matanya berkunang-kunang sebelum kemudian ia terhuyung kebelakang dan jatuh, membuat Naruto panik.

"Dasar Naruto mesum! Apa yang Kau perbuat pada Hinata Kami?!" teriak Ino dan Sakura dari kejauhan.

"Eh...?! Jadi ini salahku?!"

.

 **.**

 **Fin**

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga fic lanjutan dari **Jaunt** , cerita dengan genre romence kedua Saya *nangisharu.

Argh... Saya benar-benar malu saat menulis adegan Hinata yang melihat jakun Naruto, juga adegan Naruto mencium Hinata─meskipun bukan di bibir. Jadi, Saya mohon maaf jika ceritanya mengecewakan pembaca sekalian .

Terima kasih untuk **NaruHinaBoltHima Uzu Family** , **Luca Marvell** , **hqhqhq** , **Guest** , , **Byakugan no Hime** , **Alice** , dan **hinatasakura** atas review-nya di fic **Jaunt** ─Saya senang ada yang kasih juga untuk para pembaca yang membaca fic ini ^^

Fic After Jaunt ini hanya berupa kumpulan oneshoot. Chapter pertama khusus oneshoot Naruhina. Sedangkan untuk chapter selanjutnya─chapter kedua─akan ada oneshoot khusus Sasosaku. Jadi, silahkan dinantikan...

Berhubung Saya masih pemula, kritik dan saran dari pembaca sekalian sangat dibutuhkan. Jadi, mohon review-nya :)

 _Jaa_ , sampai ketemu lagi semuanya~


	2. Sasosaku After Jaunt

"Oi, Sasori."

Sakura tersentak. Langkahnya terhenti–Ino lantas memakinya karena membuat mereka bertubrukan. Hanya karena satu nama yang terdiri dari tiga huruf vocal itu, anggota gerak Sakura seakan lumpuh sesaat. Dan saat ia mendengar suara pemilik nama itu–yang menjawab panggilan dari temannya–tubuhnya merinding. Dadanya berdesir. Tanpa sadar atensinya telah sepenuhnya terpusat pada pemilik suara itu.

"Sasori..."

Sakura lagi-lagi tersentak saat Ino menyebutkan nama itu tepat di telinganya–seakan _'Sasori'_ adalah susunan huruf yang membentuk kata ajaib yang dapat membuat jiwanya bergelora–sehingga ia mendorong dan menjauhkan telinganya dari Ino.

"Ino, jangan mendesis tepat di telingaku!" geram Sakura. Wajahnya merengut, giginya bergemelatuk, dan pipinya merona–Ino tergelak saat melihatnya.

"Ya ampun..." Ino menghapus cairan bening di sudut-sudut matanya. "Mengerjaimu adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan."

Sakura menggeram. Beberapa urat timbul di pelipisnya, membentuk perempatan. "Jangan mengerjaiku!"

"Itu tidak mungkin," tolak Ino mentah-mentah. "Siapa, sih, yang tidak ingin mengerjai orang yang sedang jatuh cinta," goda Ino.

"Aku tidak sedang jatuh cinta," bantah Sakura.

"Oke. Kau tidak sedang jatuh cinta. Tapi Kau telah jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu–hei, Kau mau kemana," Ino segera menyusul Sakura yang sudah berjalan mendahuluinya. "Dengarkan saat orang berbicara, dong," kesalnya.

"Aku. tidak. jatuh. cinta." Jelas Sakura dengan penekanan di setiap kata tanpa menoleh pada Ino.

"Heh. Berhentilah membohongi perasaanmu." Ino mendecak, masih kukuh dengan pendapatnya. "Atau Kau masih terkekang dengan perasaan masa lalumu? Kau takut ditolak seperti _dulu_?" tanya Ino. Lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan di telinga Sakura.

Kedua kaki Sakura masih melangkah–menuju entah kemana. Tidak ada satupun jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tapi Ino tahu, bahwa pernyataannya tadi tepat sasaran.

 **.**

.

 **Naruto** milik **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **After Jaunt** milik **Ravenia Chloe**

AU, OOC, crack pair, sedikit typo, sedikit membingungkan

Lanjutan dari **Jaunt**

 **Disarankan** untuk membaca **Jaunt** agar tidak bingung

.

 **.**

"Sakura!"

Ino memanggil Sakura untuk kesekian kalinya. Tapi untuk kesekian kalinya juga, Sakura tidak menghiraukannya. Gadis bersurai merah muda itu terus melangkah seakan tidak ada makhluk bernama Ino yang memanggilnya.

Ino mendecih kesal. Kedua alisnya saling bertautan. "Kubilang tunggu Aku, Jidat!" serunya kesal, langkahnya dipercepat.

Sakura berhenti tepat di depan tangga, berdecak kesal. Kakinya dihentakkan dengan kasar ke permukaan keramik. Hari ini Ino 90% lebih menyebalkan dari pada biasanya, membuat Sakura menggeram jengkel dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba Sakura mencium semilir wangi kayu manis dari belakangnya. Ia tahu persis wangi itu berasal dari mana. Di antara semua orang yang ia kenal, hanya ada satu orang yang memiliki wangi khas kayu manis. Dan ia menyadarinya sejak dua minggu yang lalu, saat darmawisata kelasnya.

"Permisi," ucap suara dingin itu, membuat tubuh Sakura panas dingin dan kakinya terasa lemas.

Sakura mundur perlahan–mengetahui bahwa ia menghalangi orang lain dengan berdiri tepat di depan tangga–dengan sedikit kaku. Tapi ia tidak tahu kalau sang pemilik suara berdiri tepat di belakangnya, sehingga punggungnya menubruk pelan tubuh tegap orang _itu_.

Sakura menahan nafas, punggungnya serasa terbakar saat bersentuhan dengan tubuh orang _itu_. Ada sensasi aneh saat kedua tangan milik orang _itu_ menyentuh kedua bahunya, menggesernya sedikit ke samping dengan perlahan, membuatnya dapat melihat helaian merah, manik hazel, hidung mancung, dan bibir yang terkatup rapat milik orang _itu_. Rasanya seperti ada kupu-kupu di dalam perutnya.

"Ma–maaf, Sasori," ucap Sakura bergetar saat orang _itu_ melawatinya menuruni tangga.

Sasori menoleh, tidak menjawab. Tapi ada senyum samar dari balik matanya yang menatap Sakura. Pemuda itu pun kembali menuruni tangga, meninggalkan Sakura yang masih menatapnya hingga punggungnya menghilang di ujung tangga.

Di belakang Sakura, Ino mendengus menahan tawa. "Kau benar-benar mabuk kepayang sekarang, nona Haruno," goda Ino _lagi_.

Sakura berdecak. "Berisik," ucapnya kesal sambil mengambil langkah panjang, pergi meninggalkan Ino yang sudah tergelak di belakangnya.

 **ƪ ●͜ ● ʃ**

 _Tuk._

 _Tuk._

 _Tuk._

Dentingan akibat bersentuhannya pulpen dan kaca jendela terdengar berkali-kali di sudut kelas. Terkadang senyap. Namun selang beberapa detik kemudian kembali terdengar. Sakura tampak melakukannya dengan acuh tak acuh. Pandangannya menerawang. Dibiarkannya angin memainkan helaian-helaian merah mudanya. Keadaannya tampak menyedihkan.

"Sakura, Kau tak apa?"

Pandangan Sakura kembali fokus. Ditemukannya Hinata, yang bertanya barusan, duduk di depannya.

"Oh, Hinata, sejak kapan?" Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. "Hm? Mana Naruto? Biasanya kalian selalu berdua."–pipi Hinata langsung merona mendengarnya.

Sejak awal dimulainya darmawisata ke Air Terjun Hutan Konoha–sehari setelah UAS–Naruto dan Hinata terlihat lebih dekat dari pada biasanya. Dan pulang dari darmawisata, mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih–tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa Hinata duluan yang menyatakan perasaannya.

Menurut Sakura, sosok Hinata lebih pemberani dari yang terlihat. Jauh lebih pemberani dari dirinya yang bahkan tidak mau mengakui bahwa ia telah jatuh hati pada pemuda bernama Sasori, teman sekelasnya.

Sejak kembali dari darmawisata, tidak ada perkembangan apapun antara dirinya dan Sasori. Ini sudah dua minggu sejak darmawisata dan selama itu pula tidak ada komunikasi yang berlangsung di antara mereka, bahkan untuk sekedar menyapa, kecuali jika kata ' _permisi'_ tadi di depan tangga–yang itupun baru kali itu diucapkan–dapat dihitung sebagai komunikasi.

Yah, Sakura tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun. Karena sejak awal mereka memang tidak dekat dan jarang berkomunikasi sebelumnya. Mereka hanya kembali ke hari-hari mereka yang biasanya. Hanya karena Sakura mulai tertarik pada Sasori semenjak darmawisata –dan menyadari bahwa ia telah jatuh hati pada pemuda itu–membuatnya tidak sanggup jika harus menjalani hari-hari mereka yang biasanya, saling tidak menyadari keberadaan satu sama lain.

Andai Sakura menyatakan perasaannya, mungkin akan ada perubahan. Tapi Sakura tidak mau mengakuinya. Ia terlalu takut untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Ia takut akan menerima penolakan, seperti _dulu_.

"Sakura–hoi, Jidat!" Ino melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sakura, membuat Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya, _lagi_. "Kau mendengarkan Hinata tidak, sih?"

Sakura kaget dan menatap Hinata menyesal. "Maaf, bisa Kau ulangi lagi, Hinata?" pintanya, diikuti suara decakan Ino berkali-kali.

Hinata hanya tersenyum sebelum mengulang–"Naruto sedang di ruang guru bersama Sasuke–mengurus sesuatu. Dan Aku sudah ada di sini sejak awal. Kita sedang mengerjakan tugas kelompok biologi kita selagi guru tidak masuk, Kau lupa?"–dengan sabar

Bibir Sakura membulat sempurna. Sejujurnya ia lupa apa yang ia tanyakan tadi pada Hinata. Ia juga lupa tentang tugas kelompok biologinya. Otaknya sedikit kusut akhir-akhir ini. Dan itu karena kepalanya dipenuhi oleh rambut merah Sasori.

"Lagi-lagi Kau menatapnya dengan penuh nafsu."

Dahi sakura mengerut, alisnya berkedut, dan matanya menyipit saat mendengar kalimat itu dengan nada _baritone_. Sejak kapan suara Hinata dan Ino begitu _manly_? Karena tidak ingin repot-repot berpikir–otaknya sedang tidak sanggup memproses saat ini, meskipun itu hal simpel sekalipun–Sakura memutuskan untuk mencari tahunya dengan menoleh kebelakang, dan menemukan Sasuke, juga Naruto, di sana.

"Ah, Kalian berdua cepat sekali kembalinya?" tanya Hinata pada dua orang yang baru saja kembali dari ruang guru.

Naruto tersenyum pada Hinata. "Tidak banyak yang harus diurus," ucapnya sembari menyeret kursi terdekat, menghampiri Hinata, lalu duduk di sebelahnya.

"Repot, ya, jadi ketua kelas," tukas Ino prihatin–pura-pira prihatin lebih tepatnya–pada Naruto.

"Kau pikir gara-gara siapa Aku terpilih menjadi ketua kelas dan harus melakukan hal-hal yang merepotkan selama di SMA?!" gerutu Naruto dengan alis terangkat. Ia mendengus saat mengingat pertama kali hari masuk sekolah di tahun ketiganya. Saat itu ia tertidur di kelas dan ketika terbangun, tiba-tiba saja dia sudah menjabat sebagai ketua kelas–tentu saja Ino yang mengusulkannya pada wali kelas mereka.

Mereka tertawa, kecuali Sakura dan juga Sasuke. Mata Sakura terus mengikuti pergerakan Sasuke, mulai dari saat pemuda itu mengambil kursi, sampai pemuda itu duduk dikursi yang diseretnya tadi ke ujung meja yang menghadap jendela.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke–tepat ketika pantat pemuda itu menyentuh permukaan kursi yang dingin–saat tahu bahwa suara _baritone_ tadi miliknya. Yang lain pun berhenti tertawa.

"Hn?" Sasuke sempat bingung sesaat, sebelum kemudian menyadari kearah mana pembicaraan ini. Ia condongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sakura, melewati Ino. "Kau menatap Sasori lagi, kan," ucapnya pelan sambil menyeringai terang-terangan. "Dengan penuh nafsu."

Dahi Sakura berkedut, pipinya merona. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit hingga memutih. Matanya menatap nyalang Sasuke. "Aku tidak menatapnya, apalagi dengan penuh nafsu!" desisnya kemudian.

"Oh, ya?" tanya Sasuke, dengan nada yang paling menyebalkan menurut Sakura.

Keduanya saling tatap-menatap–dalam artian tidak bagus.

"Sudah, sudah. Hentikan Kalian berdua," ucap Hinata, berusaha menengahi. Jika tidak, mungkin tidak lama lagi akan berlangsung adu mulut yang sengit.

"Sakura," panggil Naruto.

Sakura menoleh, menatap Naruto, menantikan apapun yang akan keluar dari bibir pemuda itu.

Naruto berdehem sebentar sebelum berkata, "Siapapun akan menyadarinya–termasuk pemuda itu sendiri–jika Kau menatapnya seperti itu," dengan nada menggoda.

"Kau bercanda!" pekik Sakura histeris, tidak mau memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan Sasori menyadari tatapannya selama ini–tidak, jangan sampai itu terjadi, memalukan! Jeritnya dalam hati–membuat beberapa murid di kelas menatapnya heran. Hanya sebentar, karena kemudian mereka kembali sibuk mengobrol–tugas biologi tidak sepenting gosip terhangat hari ini bagi mereka.

Naruto terkekeh. "Ada kemungkinan sepeti itu, kan," ucapnya sebelum kemudian mengaduh karena mendapat cubitan kuat dari Hinata–pemuda ini benar-benar tidak bisa membaca situasi.

Sakura lunglai, tubuhnya sedikit melorot dari kursinya, tatapannya kosong. Selesai sudah. Lebih baik ia terjun ke lubang hitam dari pada harus menanggung malu.

Ino mendecak. "Kalau memang suka kenapa tidak Kau nyatakan saja, sih," ucapnya lelah.

"Tidak bisa..." jawab Sakura getir, kemudian terdiam. Wajahnya ia benamkan di antara kedua lengannya yang terlipat di atas meja. "Sasuke yang telah lama mengenlku saja menolakku, apalagi Dia yang jarang mengobrol denganku," erang Sakura putus asa.

Sasuke sedit berjengit saat mendapat tatapan menyalahkan dari ketiga temannya. 'Jadi ini salahku?' tanyanya balik melalui tatapan, yang hanya dibalas dengan gedikan bahu oleh yang lainnya.

Sasuke menghela nafas pasrah. Diperhatikannya Sakura yang belum juga mengangkat wajahnya. "Jangan membandingkan Dia denganku. Sudah pasti berbeda, Bodoh," ucapnya kemudian.

"Apanya yang beda?! Dan Aku tidak bodoh, Bodoh!" balas Sakura.

Sasuke mendecak. Dari raut wajahnya terlihat seperti mengatakan lebih-baik-Aku-menyelesaikan-soal-trigonometri-dari-pada-ini. Naruto nyengir melihatnya, Hinata dan Ino hanya bisa menahan senyum. Terkutuklah orang yang menciptakan kata ' _galau_ '.

"Dengar," Sasuke mengisi paru-parunya sebelum melanjutkan. "Aku belum pernah jatuh cinta. Aku tidak mengerti cinta dan Aku tidak memiliki gadis yang kusukai." Jeda sebentar. "Maka dari itu Aku selalu menolak pernyataan cinta dari semua orang," jelasnya dengan suara rendah. Jarang sekali ia berbicara sepanjang ini. Apalagi mengenai topik yang selalu dihindarinya ini. Hancur sudah imejnya.

"Heh, jadi begitu," gumam Naruto geli, yang ternyata masih dapat didengar oleh Sasuke. Naruto hanya nyengir mendapat delikan tajam dari Sasuke.

"Kau, kan, bisa mencobanya dulu," dan Sakura akhirnya bersuara, meskipun wajahnya masih ia benamkan dalam lengannya.

Sasuke menghela nafas, _lagi_. "Ya, Aku memang sempat berpikir untuk menerima pernyataan cintamu. Kupikir apa salahnya mencoba. Apalagi Aku sudah cukup lama mengenalmu," Sasuke memberi jeda sebentar, karena melihat adanya reaksi pada tubuh Sakura. "Tapi tidak. Aku tidak melakukannya. Aku bukan tipe yang mengkhiyanati temannya," ujarnya dengan suara beratnya.

"Huh?" Sakura sukses mengangkat wajahnya. Matanya menatap Sasuke bingung. "Aku tidak mengerti."

Ino mendecak tidak sabar. "Intinya, kalau Kau memang suka padanya, nyatakan saja!" suruhnya, mendapat anggukan dari yang lain.

"Tapi–"

"Sudah kukatakan Dia dan Aku berbeda," potong Sasuke. "Menurutku, peluang Dia menerimamu lebih besar dari peluang dia menolakmu."

Sakura merenung. Benarkah itu? Apakah perkiraan Sasuke akurat? Dan kenapa Sasuke jadi sok tau, sih. Gerutunya dalam hati.

 **ƪ ●͜ ● ʃ**

Sakura mondar-mandir di depan kelas. Matanya sebentar-sebentar menoleh ke arah pintu. Sesekali ia berhenti hanya untuk menstabilkan detak jantungnya, sebelum kemudian kembali melakukan rutinitasnya semula, berulang-ulang.

Sekolah sudah mulai sepi. Hanya tinggal segelintir murid yang masih berlalu-lalang di sekitar sekolah. Seharusnya sejak sejam yang lalu Sakura sudah berada di kamarnya, menikmati empuknya bantal dan nyamannya kasur. Namun Sakura masih di sini, di dalam kelasnya, bersiap menyatakan perasaannya pada Sasori.

Pada jam terakhir Sasori disuruh menghadap wali kelas mereka, entah untuk urusan apa, dan belum kembali sampai sekarang. Tasnya masih ada di bangkunya, sehingga Sakura memutuskan untuk menunggu, meskipun semakin lama ia tunggu, semakin ciut juga nyalinya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar deritan engsel pintu, dan cahaya yang menerobos masuk ke dalam kelas. Sakura menoleh dan menemukan Sasori di depan pintu, yang sepertinya kaget menemukan Sakura masih berada di dalam kelas. Ekspresi Sasori kemudian kembali datar. Kakinya melangkah masuk, berjalan menuju mejanya.

"Ka–Kau belum pulang, Sasori?" tanya Sakura kikuk, tidak siap dengan kedatangan Sasori yang tiba-tiba.

"Hm. _Sensei_ terlalu banyak menyita waktu," jawab Sasori sekenanya. Suaranya dingin, sepertinya memang gen, dan tanganya sibuk memasukkan buku ke dalam tas.

"O–oh." Sakura terlalu gagap untuk menanggapinya.

"Kau sendiri," kepala Sasori menoleh, menatap Sakura. "Belum pulang?"

Sakura semakin salah tingkah. Mulutnya terbuka dan terkatup untuk beberapa saat, sebelum kemudian dapat bersuara. "I–ini baru mau pulang, kok." Dasar pengecut, batinnya. "Dah!" Sakura langsung berjalan cepat menuju pintu.

"Kau tidak membawa pulang tasmu?" tanya Sasori, menghentikan langkah Sakura.

Sakura menepuk jidatnya kasar. Adakah hal lain yang dapat membuatnya malu saat ini, gerutunya. Kakinya melangkah cepat menuju bangkunya, menyambar tasnya, lalu bergegas kembali ke pintu dengan tergesa-gesa–tidak dihiraukannya tatapan Sasori yang dapat membuat punggungnya terasa panas.

"Ada yang ingin Kau katakan padaku, kan," ujar Sasori tiba-tiba, tepat sasaran.

Sakura menoleh cepat, langkahnya lagi-lagi terhenti, Berkebalikan dengan Sasori yang mulai melangkah menuju pintu.

"Ma–maksudmu, Sasori?" tanya Sakura, semakin gugup saat jarak antara dirinya dan Sasori hanya berkisar satu meter.

"Akhir-akhir ini Kau terus memandangku dari jauh, seperti ingin menyampaikan sesuatu," ujar Sasori, langsung ke pokok permasalahan.

Sakura membeku. Hatinya menjerit. Ternyata Sasori tahu bahwa selama ini ia selalu memerhatikannya. Ini benar-benar memalukan. Bolehkah ia terjun ke jurang sekarang juga? Pikir Sakura putus asa.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin Kau sampaikan?" tanya Sasori, membuat Sakura memain-mainkan kakinya salah tingkah.

"I–itu..." Sakura menatap lantai kelas yang sedikit berdebu, kepalanya kosong. "A–Aku," Sakura menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. "Aku menyukaimu, Sasori."

Akhirnya Sakura mengucapkannya juga. Kalimat itu akhirnya keluar juga dari mulut Sakura, setelah dua minggu dia uring-uringan karena perasaannya yang tidak karuan. Lalu sekarang apa? Batinnya. Dia sudah mengungkapkan perasaannya, lalu sekarang apa?

Karena takut akan mendengar kalimat penolakan, Sakura memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana. "I–itu saja. Su–sudah, ya. Dah!" Sakura bergegas meninggalkan kelas. Namun, lagi-lagi suara dingin Sasori menghentikan langkahnya–seharusnya ia pura-pura tidak mendengarkan.

"Kau tidak ingin mendengar jawabanku?" tanya Sasori, membuat Sakura memutar tubuhnya–menghadap Sasori–dengan kaku.

"Ka–Kau ma–mau menja–jawabnya se–se–sekarang?!" Sakura merasa dirinya mulai menjadi orang gagap saat ini.

"Ya," dan Sasori menjawabnya dengan datar seperti biasa.

"Tidak perlu terburu-buru, kok."

"Aku benci menunggu."

"Ya, A–Aku tahu itu."

Sakura terdiam, kepalanya menunduk–tidak berani menatap Sasori. Dingin mulai menjalari telapak tangannya.

"Sakura," Sasori berjalan mendekati Sakura. Gesekan antara sol sepatunya dan lantai keramik menimbulkan bunyi yang bergema di koridor yang sepi. "Menurutmu, kenapa Aku sadar kalau Kau akhir-akhir ini sering memandangku dari kejauhan?"

Sakura bergeming. Tidak ada respon dari kepalanya yang menunduk. Sakura hanya bisa berharap agar Sasori tidak mengungkit hal memalukan itu lagi.

"Menurutmu," Sasori kembali bersuara. "Kenapa saat itu Aku mau menunggumu dan berjalan pelan di depanmu, padahal Aku benci menunggu?"

Mendengar itu, kepala Sakura sukses terangkat. Matanya langsung bertatapan dengan mata Sasori yang telah berdiri tapat di hadapannya. Tampak seringai tipis di wajah pemuda itu.

"Kau pikir," lanjutnya. "Kenapa saat itu Aku mau repot-repot menarikmu?"

Sakura termangu mendengar penjelasan Sasori. Ia tahu dengan pasti bahwa yang sedang Sasori bicarakan saat ini adalah kejadian saat darmawisata dua minggu yang lalu. Entah kenapa, ia sedikit berharap.

"Menurutmu kenapa, Sakura?" tanya Sasori tepat di depan wajah Sakura.

"Be–beri tahu Aku kenapa." Sakura menatap Sasori penuh harap.

Sasori tidak menjawab, namun ada senyuman dibalik matanya. Lengan kanannya terulur ke arah Sakura. "Kau sudah tahu jawabannya, kan." Dan tangan itu sukses menyentil dahi Sakura dengan keras.

Sakura memekik tertahan. Kedua tangannya refleks menyentuh dahinya yang kini sudah memerah. Cairan bening mulai menggenang di sudut-sudut matanya. Rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan membuatnya mengernyit dan meringis kesakitan. Ada apa dengan Sasori. Apa kebiasaan Ino mulai tertular padanya.

Saat Sakura asyik menggerutu di dalam hatinya, tanpa sadar tangannya sudah menjauh dari dahinya, digantikan oleh tangan Sasori. Sakura hanya dapat menatap Sasori saat tangan pemuda itu mengelus pelan dahinya yang merah–tempat pemuda itu menyentilnya–dengan lembut.

Sasori tersenyum dengan tidak begitu kentara, membalas tatapan Sakura. Tangannya perlahan turun dari dahi ke kelopak mata Sakura, menyapu bersih cairan bening yang ada di sudut mata gadis itu.

Tubuh Sakura merinding saat bibir Sasori menyentuh dahinya, melekat di sana begitu lama. Sensasi dingin dan basah menyebar di seleruh permukaan kulit Sakura yang tadinya terasa perih. Kedua mata Sakura terkatup erat saat bibir Sasori beralih ke sudut-sudut matanya, mengecupnya satu persatu dengan pelan, menyapu bersih cairan bening yang tersisa di sana.

Sasori kemudian menyenderkan dahinya pada dahi Sakura, sehingga kini posisi matanya sejajar dengan mata Sakura, membuatnya dapat menatap langsung mata gadis itu, menembus tepat di manik hijaunya.

Bibir Sakura bergetar, tubuhnya salah tingkah, dan seluruh permukaan wajahnya memerah. Sasori terkekeh melihatnya. Dan Sakura seharusnya marah karenanya. Tapi Sakura terlanjur menyukai pemuda itu. Ia hanya bisa diam, diam dan tak bergerak.

"Jawabannya," ucap Sasori dengan senyuman yang asli untuk pertama kalinya. "Tentu saja karena Aku menyukaimu," dan ia pun kembali terkekeh saat melihat rona yang semakin pekat di wajah Sakura.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

 _"Hei, Shikamaru," panggil Naruto yang hanya mendapat lirikan malas dari temannya. Angin sepoi-sepoi yang masuk dari daun jendela membuat pemuda bernama Shikamaru itu benar-benar hampir tertidur. "Oi, Shikamaru," panggil Naruto lagi, tidak menyerah._

 _"Apa?" balas Shikamaru dengan suara mengantuk._

 _"Apa benar Kau menyukai Kakak perempuannya Gaara?"_

 _Semua mata murid laki-laki di kelas–hanya ada murid laki-laki, karena para murid perempuan sedang tidak ada di kelas–menatap Shikamaru, penuh rasa ingin tahu._

 _Shikamaru berdecak. Ternyata, tidak adanya perempuan di dalam kelas tidak menurunkan kemungkinan adanya obrolan seperti ini. Shikamaru menatap Naruto malas sebelum menjawab "Ya," dengan ogah-ogahan._

 _"Uwoo… ternyata Kau suka yang dewasa, ya!" teriak Naruto heboh. Yang lainnya pun ikutan heboh. Shikamaru hanya menguap, tidak benar-benar menanggapi reaksi teman-temannya._

 _"Kalau aku, sih, suka sama guru kesenian Kita," ucap Deidara tiba-tiba, membuat yang lainnya melongo._

 _"Maksudmu Konan-sensei?" Tanya mereka yang mendapat anggukan santai dari Deidara._

 _"Kau gila! Sensei, kan, sudah punya pacar."_

 _"Aku tidak peduli."_

 _"Dasar tidak waras!"_

 _"Sirik aja Kalian," jawab Deidara santai–agak keras kepala sebenarnya–membuat yang lainnya ingin menjambak rambut ekor kudanya._

 _"Dasar, ternyata Kalian sukanya sama yang lebih tua." Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya takjub. Kepalanya lalu menoleh pada Sasuke, menampakkan seringaian lebarnya. "Kau su–"_

 _"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Sasuke cepat, memotong pertanyaan Naruto._

 _Dengan kesal Naruto mendecih. "Pertanyaanku, kan, belum selesai!" gerutunya._

 _Sasuke cuek, sama sekali tidak peduli. Ia sungguh sangat membenci topik yang diprofokasikan oleh Naruto ini. Ia tidak suka jika ada yang menanyakan siapa orang yang disukainya, karena jawabannya tidak ada. Jujur saja, ia belum pernah jatuh cinta dan ia tidak mau ada yang tahu tentang kenyataan ini. Bisa ia bayangkan bagaimana reaksi yang lainnya jika mereka tahu hal ini. Satu kata, heboh._

 _Naruto mendengus, tapi kemudian ia mulai senyam-senyum sendiri. "Kalau Aku, sih, suka sama–"_

 _"Hinata, kan," jawab yang lainnya kompak, sekali lagi membuat Naruto tidak bisa menyelesaikan perkataannya. "Udah pada tahu, kok," lanjut mereka._

 _Air muka Naruto berubah masam, benar-benar merasa keki. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama karena kemudian senyumnya kembali mengembang dan matanya berkilat jenaka, mencari target baru._

 _"Kalau Kau?" Naruto menoleh pada target barunya. "Ada perempuan yang Kau sukai, Sasori?" tanyanya pada Sasori yang sedang duduk di depan jendela._

 _Yang lainnya pada terdiam. Beberapa dari mereka memberi Naruto seribu satu makian melalui telepati. Anak yang satu ini benar-benar kurang kerjaan._

 _Sasori bergeming. Tidak ada yang berubah dari ekspresi wajahnya maupun gerak-geriknya. Posisinya masih seperti awal, duduk di depan jendela dengan dagu yang dipangku sebelah tangan dan mata yang menatap bosan awan dari balik kaca jendela yang sedikit terbuka._

 _"Sakura," jawab Sasori tiba-tiba, saat Naruto mulai berpikir bahwa pemuda itu tidak mendengarkan pertanyaannya._

 _"Sakura?" ulang Naruto kaget. "Maksudmu Sakura yang itu? Teman sekelas Kita?"_

 _"Aa. Yang rambutnya sama dengan warna bunga Ume," jawab Sasori masih dengan mata yang menatap lurus ke awan._

 _Suasana kelas tiba-tiba senyap, sebelum kemudian kembali gaduh dengan sorak sorai yang diserukan oleh mereka semua._

 _"Selamat Sasori!" ucap salah satu dari mereka, tidak jelas memberi selamat untuk apa._

 _"Tidak kusangka, ternyata selama ini Kau..."_

 _"Kau harus berjuang menggapai cintamu, Sasori!"_

 _"Kami semua mendukungmu."_

 _"Kami pasti akan membantumu, Sasori."_

 _"Kau bisa konsultasi pada Kami kalau sedang galau."_

 _"Pasti berat jatuh cinta diam-diam, kan."_

 _Ucap mereka heboh, menyerukan kalimat-kalimat yang semakin di dengar semakin ngawur. Shikamaru yang mengantuk pun ikut tersenyum. Hanya ada dua orang yang tidak ikut dalam kehebohan itu. Pemuda yang dihebohkan itu sendiri dan juga Sasuke, tentu saja._

 _Meskipun pemuda Uchiha itu tidak memberi komentar apapun, ada kilau kagum di matanya. Ia kagum pada Sasori yang berani menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan jujur. Ia pikir Sasori sama sepertinya–sama-sama belum pernah jatuh cinta. Tapi ternyata Sasori menyukai Sakura, suatu hal yang tidak pernah ia sangka sebelumnya. Tapi, sama seperti yang lainnya, ia mendukung dan akan membantu Sasori–dengan caranya sendiri tentunya._

 _"Jangan pernah berani memberi tahu siapa pun tentang hal ini," suara dingin Sasori tiba-tiba terdengar. Tubuhnya tidak lagi duduk saat ini, melainkan berdiri membelakangi jendela. Daun jendela kini terbuka sepenuhnya, membuat angin yang masuk melaluinya memporak-porandakan helaian merah rambut Sasori. "Atau jendela ini akan menjadi saksi terjun bebas Kalian," jelasnya tanpa ekspresi, namun mampu membuat yang lainnya bergidik ngeri karena tahu makna sadis dari ucapannya._

 _Meskipun begitu, mereka tidak mundur. Dalam hati mereka berjanji akan mendukung dan membantu Sasori–meskipun Sasori enggan dan menolaknya–termasuk Sasuke. Pemuda Uchiha itu sama sekali tidak mengkhianatinya, bahkan saat mendapat pernyataan cinta dari Sakura beberapa hari kemudian. Ia menolaknya._

 _Prinsip Sasuke, keluarga yang paling utama, selanjutnya teman. Percintaan belakangan. Karena ia tidak mau berurusan dengan masalah percintaan yang baginya lebih rumit dari soal trigonometri._

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

 **Owari**

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga! *lompat-lompatgajelas. Entah kenapa Saya jadi tertarik dengan cerita _romance_ , padahal dulu Saya sangat menghindari cerita dengan _genre_ yang satu ini.

Maaf karena telat meng- _update_ chapter terakhir ini. Sudah beberapa minggu terakhir ini Saya sangat sibuk *menghindadariamukan. Tapi benar, kok. Saya sibuk dengan berkas-berkas yang harus Saya bawa untuk registrasi masuk kuliah. Saat itu juga Saya belum menyelesaikan jahitan baju Saya. Omong-omong, sekilas info, saat itu Saya sedang belajar menjahit baju. Mungkin karena itu fic ini jadi keteteran ^^v

Oke, abaikan curhat di atas.

Tapi, untunglah bajunya jadi dan hari regristrasinya dapat Saya lalui tanpa ada masalah, jadi Saya dapat melanjutkan fic yang sudah terbengkalai uutuk beberapa minggu ini :)

Terimakasih untuk **Dani906, Byakugan no Hime, Hinatasakura, vava,nt93, Alice,** dan **hqhqhq** yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca dan me- _review_ fic ini. Maaf jika fic ini kurang menarik dan banyak kesalahan penulisan maupun bahasa. Agaknya chapter sebelumnya terlalu pendek. Dan alasan kenapa Saya membuat Naruhina sebagai chapter pertama, karena kalau Sasosaku duluan, alurnya jadi berubah, hehe.

Jadi, apakah chapter terakhir ini sudah cukup panjang :D

Awalnya Saya sempat bingung membuat endingnya. Saya merasa harus menjelaskan apa yang Sasuke maksud dengan **"Ya, Aku memang sempat berpikir untuk menerima pernyataan cintamu. Kupikir apa salahnya mencoba. Apalagi Aku sudah cukup lama mengenalmu** **.** **Tapi tidak. Aku tidak melakukannya. Aku bukan tipe yang mengkhiyanati temannya** **,** **"** dan jadilah curhatan antar lelaki di ruang kelas, tanpa ada seorang perempuanpun.

Oke, sekian dari Saya, terimakasih atas kritik dan saran dari kalian (Saya benar-benar senang :D). Mohon kritik dan sarannya lagi, mengingat Saya masih amatir dan perlu belajar lebih banyak lagi.

–Ravenia Chloe

* * *

 **Omake**

Sakura bergelung di atas tempat tidurnya. Rambut merah mudanya terkulai malas di atas bantal, namun tidak dengan dirinya. Mata sehijau samudra itu masih terbuka lebar, berbinar indah. Senyum melengkung manis di bibirnya dan belum pudar sejak tadi, hanya karena ia tidak bisa berhenti mengingat kejadian sepulang sekolah tadi–pernyataan cintanya tentu saja.

Sakura menyambar telepon genggamnya yang tergeletak di sampingnya, menekan nomor Sasori yang baru ia dapatkan tadi dengan tidak sabar, lalu mendengar nada sambung yang monoton di telinganya, menunggu hingga telepon itu diangkat.

Penantian Sakura di ujung telepon tidak sia-sia, karena sesaat kemudian nada sambung itu tidak terdengar lagi, digantikan oleh suara dingin Sasori yang menjawab panggilan. Sakura menahan nafasnya. Matanya menari-nari senang.

"Sasori," ucapnya, berusaha untuk tidak memekik girang.

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban dari seberang sana. Sakura menjauhkan telepon genggamnya dari telinga, lalu menatap layarnya. Keningnya berkedut bingung. Tidak ada yang salah. Baterainya masih ada dan teleponnya masih tersambung.

"Sakura," suara Sasori akhirnya terdengar saat Sakura mulai mengira ada yang salah dengan jaringan teleponnya.

"Ya," jawab Sakura semangat.

"Tidurlah," suara Sasori terdengar sedikit serak saat mengucapkannya. "Ini sudah jam dua dini hari." Dan sambunganpun terputus, memperdengarkan bunyi _tut, tut, tut_ yang bertalu-talu.

Sakura mengerjap tak percaya. Hampir saja ia membanting telepon genggamnya ke lantai dan membuat benda itu tidak berfungsi lagi kalau tidak mengingat ibunya akan mengomel sepanjang minggu jika hal itu terjadi. Jadi Sakura melemparkan tubuhnya sendiri ke atas kasur dengan wajah yang memberengut, berharap bisa menghilangkan separuh rasa jengkelnya.

Telepon genggam Sakura berdering, disaat gadis itu sedang bersedih hati, menandakan ada pesan masuk. Sakura membuka pesannya dengan malas-malasan, namun matanya langsung terbuka lebar saat membaca nama pengirim pesan tersebut. _'_ _Sasori'._

. **.**.

 _Jangan telat bangun. Aku akan menjemputmu di rumah. Kita ke sekolah, berdua._

 _P.s: Jangan membuatku menunggu._

. **.**.

Sakura terkikik senang saat membaca pesan dari Sasori. Benar-benar tipikal Sasori, pikirnya. Dengan cepat ia membalas pesan Sasori, sebelum kemudian merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur dan tertidur dengan lelap.

Di rumah yang lain, di sebuah kamar, Sasori tampak sedang membaca pesan yang baru saja masuk ke ponselnya. Semrawut rambut merahnya yang berantakan karena tidur, dan kamar yang gelap karena lampu di matikan, tidak dapat menutupi matanya yang tersenyum geli saat membaca pesan dari gadisnya itu.

. **.**.

 _Dasar bodoh!_

 _P.s: Aku sangat mencintaimu X)_

. **.**.

 _._

 _._

 ** _._**

 **Fin**


End file.
